madlaxfandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Gillan
Introduction Eric Gillan or Gillain is a minor character in Madlax who appears in episodes 7 and 8. He is a Biblio-Detective, someone who finds rare books for clients and makes a living from it. Eleanor Baker hires him to find another copy of Margaret Burton's mysterious picture book (which is actually the Secondary holy book), since her copy is stained with blood and missing a page. Eric charges a great deal of money for his services and doesn't seem at first like he really cares about the assignment. However, his curiosity is piqued by a conversation with his ex-girlfriend Lucile, wherein she explains that the words in the book are ancient Elies characters, and that others like them can be found in Gazth-Sonika. Character Progression When he starts his investigation In Gazth-Sonika, Eric quickly becomes a target for agents of Enfant. They want to eliminate anyone else who might try to gather the three holy books together, as well as wanting to get rid of people who know too much. Fortunately for Eric, he hired an excellent bodyguard, someone capable of slaughtering Enfant agents by the dozen: that is, Madlax. Together, Eric and the mercenary girl travel to a valley village called Doaiho where rumors say there are people who can read Elies characters. In the village, Eric meets with Lord Kuanjitta Maris and learns that the title of Margaret's book contains the words Sarkus Sark. Kuanjitta then leads Eric down into a cave where there is an ancient mural full of Elies characters. Because of the supernatural aura of those caves, the magical words "Sarkus Sark" start to affect Eric when he says them aloud in front of the mural. When people are affected by the words from the holy books, they learn the truth about themselves, as well as becoming weak to their dark impulses and instinctual desires. Lucile said that Eric successfully locked away his old memories by using cannabinoids, but now, his buried memories are resurfacing in a series of flashbacks. It’s hard to say for sure what happened, but based on the flashback scenes, this is one fan's interpretation. Eric’s sister was kidnapped by several men and Eric was beaten. He managed to get the better of the men who were beating him, but it’s unclear if he killed them or not. Then he went to find his sister. And saw her lying unconscious or dead inside a shed, probably having been raped by the three men also present. Eric pulls a pistol and kills the men that violated his sister. For that, he ended up serving prison time. It must have been after his years in prison that he tried to erase his memories using cannabinoids. Character Resolution Once he regains this memories, Eric Gillan can no longer live with himself. He asks Madlax to deliver a letter to Margaret Burton apologizing for his failure. Then, much to Madlax's dismay, he throws himself off a cliff and dies. Up till that point, we had seen the magical words do some pretty terrible things to people. They made Anne Morey kill her father. They made Moreas Lopez try to force himself on Margaret. If fan theory is correct, the words made Chris Krana cease to exist. Eric Gillan is just another sad case of a person given over to his impulses. Interestingly enough, his impulse was to kill himself, rather than kill or cause harm to others.